Freedom For WinterWidow (BuckyNat week 2017)
by Mon-Kishu
Summary: "There are other ways." "Of course but the hardware that can keep him under control still has to be invented." The Black Widow motioned towards the Soldier. Bucky's jaw dropped. Was there pride in her voice? If they weren't in such a difficult situation that needed careful steps as to not treat onto uneven ground he would have kissed her breathless. - following my Bloodline ff plot


**#Freedom For WinterWidow**

* * *

 _I did a thing for the BuckyNat week 2017. It's part of my "Bloodline" fanfic. Not sure if I will ever fit that in. XD The story seems to never end XD Bloodline's cover on deviantart: art/Black-Widow-Winter-Soldier-Marvel-Captain-America-533227240_

 _My next oneshotwill be a little domestic bliss thing with Nat's cat and Bucky doing shirtless, hard work on fixing something._

 _And that one after that maybe something about Bucky and Nat on their honeymoon while also doing SHIELD's mission in between._

 _And of course one for his birthday which will use some of the weird little ideas in mine and Volpe's "Young and stealthy - 100 years of James Bucky Barnes 3/10/1917 - Winter Soldier Black Widow Cosplay " tribute video that we did for his b-day. watch?v=6M836iMNM0o_

 _Have fun and please review ^^_

* * *

James took another sip of the water provided for them and saw Natasha looking at him sharply. Using this to calm himself only proved that he felt wrong, responsible, guilty. She would not allow her husband to show a weakness right now. But all the years together, raising their kids and enjoying life to the fullest as soon as the Wakandan doctors had been able to help him had taken away the coldness, the training.

"Ma'am, there are still people out there who deem your offspring a potential threat to the public." The arrogant voice of the main prosecutor rang through the court.

Natasha could see how Rogers stiffened, about to say something, yet Sharon was stepping on his foot to stop him. Good boy, don't start a riot. "Deeming them a threat is relative. Being more powerful than a normal human doesn't mean you want to hurt others. It's a mix between genes, upbringing and outside influences." She saw Steve nodding and smiled kindly. They had Captain America as their uncle. He would kick their ass if any of them ever stepped out of the line.

"But that also leaves a high chance of a potential disaster in case one of your numerous offspring goes rogue." The prosecutor clearly wasn't buying it, even using it against her.

"My son is a decorated army doctor with a variety of skills that benefited the world many times already." Most of which even went uncredited or untold because they were secrets the state was all too happy to keep hidden. "My daughter's abilities have no dark side. Her natural talent is to heal and ease suffering, being a balm to every possible pain." The girl was praised as a miracle and wonder to everyone who met her. "My children do everything in their power to help people. Yes, even with the best intentions something can go wrong. I won't deny that. But our entire team is always fighting for the best outcome and the cost can be high. We lost some of our own to protect this world and want their sacrifices to not be in vain, to honor them."

The arrogant asshole knew she was pulling the war hero card and tried to lead to another topic. "Yet some believe you are still fulfilling your orders under the cover of a happy family life." The prosecutor motioned towards her belly. "Are you against birth control?" She didn't know how much she was playing with her own life right now by patronizing the Black Widow with such a delicate topic.

James felt his wife stiffening, preparing for an answer that would shut them up once and for all, but she had to be careful to keep her hormones in check here.

Natasha gave the stupid human a smile that made everyone in the room hold their breath. "Don't get me wrong, I love my children and I can't imagine not having them, but over half of them weren't planned. That's due to me being impervious to hormonal contraceptives."

"There are other ways." The woman asked daringly.

"Of course but the hardware that can keep him under control still has to be invented." The Black Widow motioned towards the Soldier.

Bucky's jaw dropped. Was there pride in her voice? If they weren't in such a difficult situation that needed careful steps as to not treat onto uneven ground he would have kissed her breathless. Damn, if he could blame HYDRA's programming on it he would have killed every single one in the room just to have her right there in the judge's chair, fucking her senseless.

"And if you're suggesting one of us gets sterilized… I already have been for several decades, believing I could never have children of my own. I wouldn't want my husband to feel the same way either. We don't know how long our serums will let us live and an impulsive decision now can ruin our prospects in the future." She spoke calmly but James could detect the slight tremor in her voice.

"You are referring to your training under the Soviets and how they enhanced you."

Oh, wrong choice of words, sweetheart... Natasha knew very well of how to turn this argument around on her, even though it meant speaking of some of the most gruesome memories she had recovered. "Half a century ago I lost my very first child because we were being hunted down by those who forced us to do those terrible things. We did our best to escape, to provide a peaceful future for our unborn baby but we didn't make it. In the end they even took away the memory because it made us unfit to do the country's dirty work. Then, years later, they had us in their grasp again when I was pregnant with Alexei."

"If I have correct Intel he raped and abducted you."

Natasha could feel James gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Damn, she had to calm him down. "He was still under mind control at that time but during my imprisonment I was able to break through his programming and he did everything in his power to save me and our child, even went to those who had every reason to kill him on sight."

"Yes, the freelancing Avengers." The prosecutor sneered.

"The only ones with the knowledge and abilities to save my life. And the only ones I trusted enough to take care of my child in case I didn't make it." There was a lot more sharpness in her voice than any one of them had expected. "I guess you remember the time my husband was framed for a terrorist attack on the UN. In the end I was locked up with people experimenting on me just like HYDRA had done. We have proof they wanted the triplets to be taken away from me right after the birth. I still don't want to imagine how three infant super soldiers would have turned out with the government as parents. And when their attempt failed thanks to Captain America they tried to get their hands on me again during a hearing where they even wanted to lock up the children that weren't even born yet. I suspect every mother out there would have acted similarly. We ran away but I got shot. Guess if they couldn't have them, nobody else would either. I lost one of the girls and the other had slim chances of survival if not for my husband acting more radically." She could still feel the pain of his combat knife slicing her skin.

"Our sources claim that you died while he cut the babies out. Difficult to believe since I am presently talking to you." Oh, that cockiness in her tone.

Natasha saw how someone snatched the microphone from her, not court but military. "That is a circumstance your government surely doesn't want to have published." She grinned and saw James doing the same.

"We will make a short break to settle a few internal issues." The judge hastily announced.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Tony walked towards them with a smile. "You held your own pretty well, Red. I have a good feeling you'll win this."

Natasha had showed confidence until now but her façade had crumbled as soon as the jury, of course secretly selected by the government, had left to discuss the case. She looked tired and worn out. "I'm not so sure. It feels like a long fight."

"Oh, I guess as soon as one of them turns on the TV or goes on twitter it'll be a matter of minutes." The billionaire chuckled and held up his holographic phone, showing a selection of what was trending right now. "Someone might have leaked a recording of what you said to youtube. Of course with a blockbuster worthy edit by Friday. They don't have any other choice."

Natasha read a few of the hashtags that, in combination with the raging pregnancy hormones inside her, brought down the rest of the walls she had tried to keep up. Before her legs could give out James had her in his embrace, leading her trembling, teary form to one of the chairs. He too was stunned by the public's quick and powerful reaction in their favor.

"Please return to your seats. We will continue in a few minutes." A monotone voice sounded over the speakers.

"Ready?" James asked her with a relieved smile.

"Yes. The question is: Are you?"

Bucky looked at her in confusion. After about two seconds he finally saw the wet mess under the chair she was sitting on. "What a timing..."

Flanked by their friends and family James and Natasha rushed out of the courthouse where a cheering mass of demonstrators and fans celebrated the judge's final words that would be spoken a few minutes later.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed and please review ^^_


End file.
